Related Applications
This application is related to the U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 47,981, filed May 7, 1987, and entitled "WELL CAR END GIRDER ARRANGEMENT" by inventors Bradford Johnstone, Phillip G. Przybylinski, and Eugene R. Tylisz, and the U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 47,980, filed May 7, 1987, and entitled "WELL CAR END STRUCTURE HAVING FRAMELESS RADIAL TRUCK" by inventors Ray L. Ferris and Phillip G. Przybylinski.